Falling
by Tomo Potter
Summary: Sirius is falling for Remus.... Slash RLSB
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: BLAH. So this is gonna be a series of short chapters, similar to this one. It may be a long time between updates, I have a lot of other stuff going on, and this is just a small idea I had. So. Yeah. LET'S READ FANFICTION NOW._

_Warning: Eventual slash, swearing, sexual references._

_Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling. I never have been JK Rowling. And chances are, I never will be JK Rowling. Unless I change my name. -ponderation-_

**Falling**

Sirius Black fell off the sofa.

There was a crash, and a wumph, and the paintings on the walls rattled. Sirius ignored this however, putting a hand to his head and groaning lightly. So maybe falling off the sofa had been a stupid move.

"You know you're gonna hurt yourself, falling off furniture like that. I'd mention brain damage, but it's a bit late for that." Came the refined tones of Remus Lupin, peeking idly over the top of the book he was reading, from the chair beside the head of Sirius' former sofa.

"I don't care. Floors are nicer anyway." Sirius groaned, rubbing his head. "Even if they do betray me by bashing me in the head viciously. They have carpet and things. It's nice."

"Not all floors have carpet. The floors in the dungeons are all stone, and the floors near the Ravenclaw Common Room are hardwood. The Hufflepuffs have better carpeting than us though, it's nice and soft." Remus shrugged, still staring at Sirius with that calculating amber stare, his book still waiting in line, making it clear that this was a temporary conversation in Remus' golden eyes, and it would be reading time again soon.

"I should have been a Hufflepuff. Softer floors." Sirius said, words slightly warped by the fact that he was rubbing his face. "Actually no, I like our floors. They're hard and unforgiving, just like you."

Remus blinked. "And why exactly am I so hard and unforgiving?" He raised an eyebrow, the scar on his forehead distorting at this tiny movement.

"Because you make us study for our OWLs. Remus, it's September. The school year only started a week ago, and we already have all this homework for OWLs, and required reading for OWLs and all of that other bullshit the teachers gave us for OWLs. And now you say 'Hey guys! Know what would be really fun to use our free time on, instead of Marauding and having a good time? Studying for OWLs!'"

"Sirius, these exams actually matter. This is your future we're talking about!" Remus sighed, the book now being transferred to his lap, still face open, words now pointed at the ceiling. This meant Remus was gearing up for another studying-is-important rant. "If you get bad marks this year, you won't be able to get any of the jobs you really want! Doesn't this bother you at all?"

"Not really." Sirius shrugged. "I see my future in something less studying, more adventure. Like Cursebreaking or something."

"To be a Cursebreaker you have to have NEWTs in the required subjects, which are Charms, Defence, Potions, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Herbology, and Care of Magical Creatures, as well as at least two OWLs in other subjects. You're not going to be a Cursebreaker, Sirius."

"Fine then, what about an Auror, Mr. walking career pamphlet?"

"Defence, Charms, Potions, Transfig. You're taking all of them."

"Ooo, so I only actually need to pass four OWLs. Looks like I'm gonna be an Auror."

Remus shook his head, sighing. He raised the book back up, disappearing behind the pages, and conversation was over. Sirius lay on the floor, hands clasped on his stomach, staring aimlessly up Remus' trousers. The man's trousers were really a disgrace. Rather than being fashionably flared like James and Sirius' pants, Remus' trousers widened continuously, like two giant flares sewn together. Sirius could see right up his hairy, scar-riddled leg. It was skinny, and Remus' knee was knobbly. Of course, Sirius knew all this, he had shared a room with the man for four years, but he was just now realising afresh, as he studied every detail of his friend's lower leg. There was a bandage obscuring part of his view, a remnant from the most recent full moon. As Sirius pondered on this, Remus seemed to sense the gaze, lifting the book over his head now to gaze down.

"Didn't realise my legs were so interesting." He raised an eyebrow, and Sirius shrugged.

"More interesting than Charms. Charms doesn't have lots of little hairs all over it."

Remus blushed, glaring at his friend. "Uncool. You know why I'm so hairy."

Sirius shrugged. "I'm hairy too though. Haven't you seen my legs since I hit puberty? Haven't you been gazing at them, basking in their glory?" He adopted a hurt look, and even raised his hands up like a dog who wants you to scratch his belly.

"I didn't see any real need to admire your legs." Remus rolled his eyes, the book now nestled in his lap. "I'm more concerned at the fact that you've apparently been admiring mine."

Sirius glared at him irritatedly. "That's because, as I have said before, your legs are far more interesting than reading about which musty old wizard invented what charm. Snore. Legs are better. You can have all kinds of fun with legs."

"Do I want to know what kinds of fun you're referring to?" Remus raised an eyebrow, his face taking on the same interestedly disinterested look it always did when Sirius or one of the others mentioned something dirty.

"Eventually you will Moony. When your balls finally drop, and your voice breaks, and all those manly things the rest of us have already experienced."

Remus snorted. "My voice broke in third year, Sirius. You just didn't notice, because you were too busy attempting to build a bomb with James, so the two of you could blow up McGonagall's office. Thank God that one was a failure, or we wouldn't be having this conversation right now."

"Yeah, but if it had succ-wait, your voice broke in third year?" Sirius blinked.

"What about it?" Remus raised an eyebrow.

"Uncool! Mine didn't break until the middle of fourth year!" He groaned. "Buggar you."

"No thanks, I'm a bit busy preparing for a bright future." Remus rolled his eyes. "A future of unemployment, thanks to the bloody registry office."

Sirius sighed, hearing the defeated tone in his friend's voice. "Don't talk like that. The second anyone sees your grades they'll snap you up, regardless of what the registry says. You're bloody smart Moony, and Merlin knows this country needs more smart people."

Remus smiled wanly. "Thanks Pads, but I'm looking at this one realistically. It was only because Dumbledore's unnaturally kind that I got to go to school at all, imagine what kind of miracle it would take for a complete stranger to hire me."

"Someone you know then. Wait until one of us becomes fabulously rich, then mooch off us."

Remus rolled his eyes and shook his head. "The most I'm hoping for is a few temporary positions, then asking Dumbledore if I can teach."

"Brilliant, Rem!" Sirius grinned. "Become a teacher! Albeit, not a fabulously wealthy one, but a teacher nonetheless. Go ask Dumbledore right now, he's bound to say yes!"

Remus rolled his eyes. "He never hires people straight out of school, Sirius. You have to have world experience for a few years first. You know that. Besides, the only position open at the moment is for Defence, and you know that one's cursed."

"But still! The way Jamie and I are going, McGonagall will have retired by the time we leave, just apply for her job."

"Sirius! No, okay! Just drop it." Remus sighed, pulling his feet off the floor, to hug his knees. "I know how little hope of a future I have. Don't go screwing it up with false hope."

"Okay." Sirius sighed, and they sat in silence for a minute, each contemplating the future of Remus John Lupin.

"I mean it, you know. If Jamie and I get rich, we'll hire you. Matter of fact, we'll make you a partner. Marauder Enterprises, can you imagine it?"

Remus snorted. "I can hardly imagine you and James as businessmen."

"Who said anything about business?" Sirius grinned. "No way, we're opening a joke shop! Marauders Magical Mischief and More. Hopefully we'll be banned from Hogwarts quicker than old Zonko was."

Remus sniggered slightly. "What about being an Auror?"

"Oh, sure, if I want a serious career. James and I have been talking about the joke shop though, we reckon it'd be the best application of our talents out there. We'd be nothing without the brains of the group though, eh Moony?"

"Well... okay. If I let you two do this alone you'll just muck it all up." Remus smiled.

"Brilliant." Sirius grinned. "Now we just have to convince Pete to join in."

"You know as well as I do that if you and James are in, he'll follow." Remus rolled his eyes, and Sirius shrugged.

"Still. Polite to ask. Your legs really are very hairy." Sirius observed and Remus moved his legs out of Sirius' view.

"Stop eyeing me up." He raised an eyebrow.

"Make me." Sirius stuck out his tongue.

"You realise you just asked a super-strong werewolf to beat you up, don't you Sirius?" Remus said dryly.

Sirius looked around quickly, but they were safe. The Common Room was mostly empty now, nobody had heard. "Oh, but Remus m'dear, you know I get off on that kind of thing."

Remus eyed him. "I can see how arousing me beating the crap out of you would be."

"Oh, but it is." Sirius grinned. "Makes me all horny just thinking about it."

Remus rolled his eyes and kicked him hard in the side, getting up. "I'm going to bed now before you get even more disturbing."

Sirius coughed and clutched his side. "Heartless beast!"

"You only just noticed?" Remus smirked, climbing the dormitory stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey look it's another chapter of this story! This one's set in about October or something, a while after the last chapter. Yes, almost winter. Yes, it'd be cold.

OH NO HALFWAY THROUGH THIS CHAPTER MY COMPUTER CRASHED AND I HAD TO REWRITE TONS OF IT!

Warning: Definite preslash in this chapter, swearing, sexual references.

Disclaimer: The council haven't written me back about that name change yet, so I'm still not JK Rowling /

Dedicated: To my MATE, to my Sirius, to that guy who made me spend an hour outside OGs for no reason, to my Formal kind of person, to my mate's mate who likes Sirius/Remus tooo; to the Friday gang in general. You all either helped inspire or helped write this chapter. Thanks -wuv- Special thanks to Sirius, aka Rainbow-Cookie-Power, who sat with me for half an hour trying to write part of this chapter, and finally we managed to get something out, only to have the computer crash and delete it D:

**Falling**

Sirius Black fell into the lake.

James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, and Remus Lupin all laughed loudly at the resulting massive splash, flinching away from the edge in an attempt to keep their robes dry. The four of them had been mucking about by the lake, and Sirius had offered to prove how excellent his balance was by walking along the edge of the slight ledge they were resting on. It had only taken the slightest push from James to send him into the dark waters.

The animagus re-emerged with another splash, shaking his head violently like a dog, his long curly black hair sending water flying in every direction.

"Padfoot, gross!" James laughed, edging even further away from the water. "Just because you fell doesn't mean innocent bystanders have to suffer!"

"Said the one who pushed me." Sirius raised an eyebrow, and smirked.

"Irrelevant to the subject at hand!" James declared with a dramatic hand gesture, and Sirius growled.

"Hardly, as you were no innocent bystander in the matter! The wetting of your robes is my way of exacting vengeance on thine villainous person!"

"Aye, tis true, but mine crime was committed whole minutes ago! Surely I am long forgiven in the eyes of my closest companion?"

"Nay, for the act you refer to occurred mere seconds after thine misdeed! The vengeance is sanctified!"

"Aye, that it is. I am both humbled and chastised." James hung his head.

Remus and Peter watched this exchange amusedly, Remus crossing to the water's edge when it was over and offering Sirius a hand out. Sirius extended his own wet hand, snatched the wrist of his friend, and dragged him into the water, a maniacal grin on his face as Remus fell on him, hard.

"Beginner's mistake, Moony." He smirked when the lycanthrope emerged, a fountain of water comically ejected from his mouth.

"Oooh, Padders getting you all wet, Remus?" James teased, and Peter laughed.

Remus rolled his eyes. "Sorry, I hate to say this Sirius, but you have the effect of a cold shower."

Sirius gasped, covering his chest with his hand in shock. "Moony! You wound me! My sexual prowess is second to none!"

"Except of course, Dumbledore, Filch, McGonagall, half the House Elves, need I go on?"

"Never ever mention Dumbledore in the same sentence as sex again. EVER." Sirius looked slightly green.

"Really?" Remus blinked innocently. "Because I've heard rumours that he's a bit fruity..."

"As much fun as watching Sirius change colour is, I'm cold." James rolled his eyes. "You two blokes can come in when you get tired of sitting in a freezing lake. Don't tramp water through the dormitory." He and Peter collected their bags and left, though not before Sirius attempted and failed to splash them thoroughly.

"Cold lake, cold lake, tra la la la la." Sirius sang happily, sloshing from side to side.

"You know, we're still fully dressed." Remus observed. They had left their robes with their bags, but both were still dressed in shoes, socks, trousers, and shirts. Sirius would have added underwear to his mental list, but he happened not to be wearing any. Not for any kinky reason, they were all just in the wash.

"That we are, Remus. That we are." He said contentedly, giving a languid stretch and yawn. Remus rolled his eyes.

"Just making sure you know. I think I'm gonna get out, I'm freezing my nuts off." He kicked over to the edge and hauled himself up the miniature cliff.

Sirius gasped. "Remus! You have nuts? I thought you were completely asexual, free of gender or any sexual organs!"

"I know, it's shocking. I am simply full of surprises." Remus smirked slightly, lying down near the bank. "Next thing you know I'll be stealing girls underwear while you sit around innocently in argyle sweaters studying to pass your OWLS.

"Hey, that was one time!" Sirius objected!

"I know, it happened three days ago." Remus smirked at the sky.

"Still." Sirius hauled himself out of the water with greatly exaggerated effort, flopping tiredly across Remus' stomach when he was on land again.

"Oof! I'm not a bloody cushion!" Remus rolled him off with little effort, and Sirius lay down next to him.

Silence reigned comfortably for awhile, both had been made a lot more tired by the brief romp in the water than they had realised. Eventually though, Remus spoke in a rather thoughtful tone.

"You know, I think I see why you've taken to lying on the ground whenever we're hanging out. It's comfortable, in a hard kind of way."

"Aha! Soon, the whole world will be full of people who do everything lying on the ground! It's a takeover!"

"I can see it now. A whole new future you could be king of."

Sirius nodded decisively. "As my first disciple I suppose I'll let you be queen."

"Oh master, I am truly honoured." The smirk was evident in Remus' voice.

"As you should be, my love. We shall honeymoon in the Bahamas and lie upon beaches far grander than this."

"Honeymoon? But you haven't even proposed yet!" Remus gasped.

"Well we have to get married, you can hardly be my queen if we live in sin!"

"But I thought living in sin was your speciality!"

"Ah, but when royalty is involved, all of a sudden, sin pisses people off!"

"Oh, poor Sirius. Tied down to an old hag like me. Who he still hasn't proposed to."

"Remus, you are a shining petal, a diamond among watermelons. Marry me?" Sirius turned his head to face Remus hopefully, and the werewolf grinned back.

"I would be delighted to, my lord. But you know as well as I do that I plan to become horribly fat as soon as we are wed."

Sirius stared in horror. "My beloved would never wound me so!"

"Alas, but I would. I shall discover a henceforth unbeknownst affection for bonbons and wolf down as many as I possibly can, and then a few more for luck."

"My love! You betray me!"

"That I do." Remus smirked. "You were a fool to place your love in me."

"Drat! If only I didn't love my hippo queen so much, I would divorce him and marry a hooker!"

"My lovability is the trap. Once you love me, KACHOOMP, you're caught for life."

"Heh heh, kachoomp."

"Yes indeed, kachoomp. I personally like that sound."

"As do I, in fact." Sirius smiled. "It's all... kachoomp-y."

Both boys had now rolled onto their sides, facing each other, a mere few centimeters apart. Silence fell between them and Remus wet his lips with his tongue, both boys simply staring into each other's eyes, lost in thought.

"Your eyes are golden." Sirius said after a minute or so of silence.

"Werewolf thing." Remus shrugged. "Yours are grey."

"Black thing." Sirius smiled. "Eyes are funny."

"That they are."

"Like big jelly grape things."

"You're insane."

"You love it."

"I'm too cold to love it."

"Me too. I think my clothes are frozen to the ground."

They peeled themselves off the ground and stood up, stretching. Remus grabbed both of their bags, handing Sirius his, and they headed into the school.

"Ugh... I feel slimy. I definitely need a warm shower."

"Me too." Sirius went to touch his hair, but decided against it out of fear for what he would discover.

"It looks fine, as ever." Remus assured him. "But seriously, how much product do you use?"

"...enough." Sirius averted his eyes. "It's mostly magic anyway."

"Mhmm." Remus smirked. Then he coughed; "Poof!"

"I am not a bloody poof!" Sirius eyed him. "You're the poof, you haven't gone after a girl since ever!"

"You know why I can't get close to people." Remus sighed.

"Oh... Sorry mate, I didn't mean..."

"It's fine Sirius, I know you were joking."

They walked the rest of the way in pensive silence, a silence which only broke when they reached the common room and were faced with Lily slapping James yet again.

A/N: My reviewers rock my boxers.

Thanks to remuslives23 (nice name!), dreamdustmama, dristi, rathwynn grey, Silver Hunteress, LoverFaery, and dracolover18! Yaay reviews make me grin inanely. You should see my 'I Got A Review' face actually, it's pretty hilarious.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I apologise for the lateness. Illness has grasped me in her cruel claws yet again. I am only recently able to swallow solid things such as mashed up bread. Fucking sore throat.

This chapter is in the Christmas holidays.

Warning: Preslash, swearing, sexual references.

Disclaimer: 'Dear Miss Potter, your request to change your legal name to "Joanne K. Rowling" has been declined for copyright reasons.' Consarnit. I still don't own them.

Dedication: MAYTE. Oh my DestroyX, you rock my bloomers XD

**Falling**

Sirius Black fell off his bed.

There was a thud and he winced, holding his breath for the sounds of his dormmates waking to curse him. After half a minute or so with no response other than a snuffle, and a rustle of blankets, Sirius began creeping across the floor towards the bed of one Remus Lupin.

Once he reached the bed across from his he stealthily slithered up the foot, nosing himself under the curtains and slinking silently along the blankets.

Remus Lupin was adorable when he slept, all the tension and lines in his face vanishing (other than the scars, obviously) and being replaced with a gentle calm. His mouth was the slightest bit open, and locks of his golden hair splayed gracefully across his pillow and his face.

Sirius crawled right up the blankets next to Remus, who was right on the edge of the bed, the blankets pulled up to his chin and held there with a sleepy fist. Sirius smiled adoringly, and slowly, as smoothly as he could, snuck an arm and a leg over his friend and waited, barely daring to breathe.

Remus rolled over, murmering some sleep babble, and took a fast hold on Sirius' wrist to his right, wrapping his whole body around it like it was something precious. Sirius smiled, and settled himself for a wait, gently straddling his sleeping friend. He yawned silently, hoping the look on Remus' face was worth getting up this early.

A minute passed... then two... five was drawing close, and Sirius was about to resort to plan b, when Remus rolled onto his back, eyes opening, and a sleepy confusion entered his face.

"Sirius?" He slurred, and then Sirius was upon him; having changed into Padfoot he bounced all about the bed, barking loudly, licking his friend's face whenever the opportunity befell him. As Remus was starting to get up in a panic, the other two occupants of the dorm awakening angrily, the final part of Sirius' plan went into play.

The spell he had rigged worked perfectly, and as Remus tried to battle his way through the curtain to escape, a bucket of water emptied itself all over him, causing a high pitched, girly scream to emerge from the werewolf.

Sirius sat down next to him, doggy grin in place, and began to lick the water from his friend's infuriated, yet defeated face.

"Sirius!" Remus demanded.

Sirius changed back into himself mid-lick, removing his tongue from Remus' cheek and leaning his head adoringly on his friend's shoulder.

"What's up, Moony?" Sirius beamed, as innocent as a young schoolgirl.

"You bloody bastard." Remus glared at him. "Was there any reason for this rude awakening?"

"I just thought you'd enjoy watching the sunshine kiss the earth awake with me!" Sirius smiled emphatically.

Remus growled. "I am going to have a shower, and then I am going to slaughter you."

At the end of said shower, when Remus emerged, clean, warm, and in a much better mood, Sirius was waiting on his bed. Peter and James had yelled angrily, commended him on the prank, and then returned to sleep.

"What do you want, Padfoot?" Remus sighed, putting his clean laundry away in his trunk.

"Had you forgotten? Sunshine-earth action! Don't tell me you're gonna miss it?"

Remus eyed him. "You straddle me in my sleep for god knows how long. You wake me up licking me and jumping on me. You tip water all over me. And then you expect me to come watch the sun rise with you?"

"Yuhuh!" Sirius beamed.

"Yeah, alright." Remus smiled, indicating that the prank was forgiven. "But if you ever want to ask me out again just say it, please, _please, _none of your bizzare idea of foreplay."

"Remus hates foreplay." Sirius grinned. "Got it. Come on, I found the best tower for sunrises the other day." He grabbed Remus' hand, and pulled him out of the dorm.

"Where are we going?" Remus asked as they walked, Sirius slightly in front, pulling Remus by the hand. There was no real need for it, but it happened anyway. Such was Sirius' way.

"You'll find out when we get there." Sirius grinned, pulling Remus abruptly up a flight of stairs. Remus was thankful that he had remembered his robes, as the air coming from the top of the stairs was icy, just the way air is some mornings.

Sirius charged up the last of the stairs, crashing through the slightly ajar door, and beamed. "Ta-daaaaa!"

"Wow." Remus breathed. Above them, the last fading stars of morning were visible, inbetween patches of thick cloud. Around the tower was a 360 degree view of Hogwarts and all it's grounds. You could see Hogsmeade in the distance. And to the east, the first slivers of orange were snaking their lazy way across the clouds.

"I know, right?" Sirius grinned, wandering over to the battlements(1) and sitting down in one of the gaps. Remus smiled and sat in the one next to him, facing the east.

"This is beautiful." Remus smiled. From where they sat, mountains in the distance plunged into the cloudiness of twilight. At their feet began the Forbidden Forest, stretching the whole right expanse of their view with exoticly rustling trees. To their left, the Forest met the Lake, which rippled gaily with early morning light. Just visible between that and the castle was a vast field, usually used by students for studying, snowball fights in winter, and just general messing round. Usually this time of year snow would have coated everything, but today was a warmer day than usual, and appeared to be shaping up quite nice. As they stared, the Squid flailed a lazy tentacle out of the lake, whirling it around in the damp, somehow exciting early morning air.

A sliver of darkest red hit the clouds. The sun wasn't quite ready to come up yet, but it was making itself known. Remus sighed happily, as breathtaking hues of red and orange, and the occasional hint of pink coloured in the whole sky, reflected in the now almost still lake beautifully. Remus wished he could keep this sight forever.

They sat in silence for a full half hour, while the sun rose gloriously from behind the mountains. It was the longest Remus had ever seen Sirius keep silent, the other boy apparently simply revering in the moment. For some reason, Remus found himself even more glad of Sirius' presence than of that silence; the simple fact that they had shared something this beautiful created a special bond that Remus had a feeling would have been there even if Sirius was talking at the usual rate.

"Sirius... thank you." Remus said quietly, after the sun was well and truly up. "This was..." Remus found himself lost for words, as he turned to face his friend. Sirius had a soft, peaceful smile on his face, usually stormy grey eyes now calm and warm. Remus found himself mirroring the calm, happy expression on his friend's face as their eyes met. There was a single silent, breathless moment where Sirius' face was all there was in the world, that and peace. Sirius himself was lost in his friend's golden eyes, contemplating their depths, examining and memorising every fleck of colour in them. He leaned unconsciously closer to his friend, so close that Remus' eyes were just about all he could see. The movement sent a large stone tumbling down the roof, clattering loudly and breaking the spell.

Sirius jerked back. "W-we'd better move, before these bloody things crumble."

"Yeah." Remus agreed softly, the two boys pulling themselves out of the gaps in the battlements.

"So. Glad I woke you up?" Sirius grinned, as they headed back down the stairs.

"I still don't approve of your version of 'foreplay'" Remus smirked "But yes. It was breathtaking. Thank you so much Sirius."

"No problem." Sirius beamed, throwing an arm around his friend's shoulder mateily. "Holy shit, Remus! You're freezing! Why didn't you say something?"

Remus shrugged, only just noticing this himself. "I didn't notice."

"Let me warm you up." Sirius smiled, rubbing his hand down from Remus' shoulder to his elbow and back up several times, eventually stopping with his hand on Remus' elbow, pulling the two closely together. Remus blushed slightly, avoiding his friend's eyes.

"Better?" Sirius grinned.

Remus nodded embarassedly. "T-thank you Sirius. So much."

"What friends are for." Sirius grinned.

"Warming up my arms?" Remus smirked.

"Indeedily doo. Also waking you up horribly to show you pretty things."

"...You're one of a kind, Sirius." Remus smiled, and Sirius was slightly confused when Remus wrapped an arm around his waist and leaned his head tiredly on Sirius' chest as they walked, eyes closed. He wondered why it made his heart flutter.

A/N: Next chapter's a good'un. Sorry again for the whole 'sick' thing. Ugh. It's been driving me mad.

Reviewers are Good People. I loooooooooooove you all!

remuslives23: lol I get this giddy grin and spend the next hour or so dancing round the living room singing about my review. It's a cross between adorable and sad haha it sure pisses my family off at any rate.

RonRulez: lol I get the same way whenever I try to post reviews, I just sort of go 'ngah' and wind up posting something really generic. The fact that you are reviewing instead of just blowing it off really does mean a lot though, even if it's just two words haha :)

WRen: Really? It's surprising to find someone who's never come across Remus/Sirius before, they're a pretty common pairing. I'm really glad your first impression is good though, thank you so much for reading and reviewing!

And thanks to Silver Hunteress, Miss Heather, Katie-1369, sdkldh, lovefan81, dreamdustmama, CrazyRV, Miss Music666, BLAHBLOT, BlackLycanth, starmaninthesky, and moonfoot13, just for being lovely.

(1)You don't get it? That's okay, it took me a week to figure out what battlements were when I first heard the word XD I could have used Wikipedia, but that would have been giving up. Anyway, battlements are those funny medieval walls with the sticky uppy castley bits for firing arrows from between. You know what I'm talking about. Battlements. Ah go use Wikipedia, lazy shits.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This is the final chapter, unless I decide to write an epilogue. This story's been an absolute blast to write, my reviewers are complete angels and I love them all to pieces, but it's time to move on. I have longer stories in progress, as well as a ton of other stuff. If you like my writing, and the way I portray Sirius and Remus, I highly recommend checking them out. (selfpimpselfpimp) Thank you all so much for reading, for reviewing, for making writing this story the most fun I've had writing in a very, very long time.

This chapter is on New Years Eve-Eve, and New Year's Eve. Yup. Cos I said so. Oh, and the speakers I refer to? Those are MAGIC speakers, 'kay? -nod nod-

Warning: Slash (FINALLY!), swearing, sexual references.

Disclaimer: Is it still legally valid if I tell everyone to call me JK Rowling?

Dedication: To anyone who read this story, and especially to anyone who reviewed. You make me feel worth something.

**Falling**

Sirius Black fell in love with Remus Lupin.

There wasn't any sound, just the faintest sigh of his heart. It was the simplest thing in the universe, he was merely watching Remus talking to James, a book open in his lap, chocolate sticking just out of his robe pocket, that rare, beautiful, genuine smile on his face as he laughed at whatever James was talking about. Sirius' breath caught as Remus lightly tossed his head, grinning, flicking golden strands of hair out of his face. He squeaked adorably as James reached over to try and tickle him and leaped out of the chair in delight, somehow managing to rest the book there gently without breaking his movement. James leaped up too and began to chase Remus around the chairs, both giggling in delight, Remus squealing occasionally as James managed to tickle him, the battle ending when James collapsed into his chair panting, Remus laughing at him, not even tired at all.

Though the whole scene only took maybe a minute maximum, it seemed an eternity to Sirius, as though everything Remus did happened in slow motion. The other man was beautiful. It was an unavoidable fact. It was also unavoidable that Sirius wanted to hold Remus, to do everything to and for him, to simply love and cherish him.

Sirius wondered why he had never noticed before. Now that he had realised, he could not remember a time when he didn't love Remus, but he had only just noticed. He watched Remus grin as he sat back down, putting the book on his lap again, and taking the chocolate out for a quick bite while James and Peter exchanged a few words. Remus caught Sirius' eye across the semicircle of chairs the Marauders were occupying near the fire.

"You're awfully quiet, Sirius. Is the world coming to an end?" Remus smirked, returning the chocolate to his pocket.

"Wha? I... No, no, just thinking." Sirius said absently.

"Thinking pretty damn hard about me, by the looks of it." Remus smiled. "Were you planning to steal my chocolate? Because if you were, I'll have to cut your hands off. You know that as well as I do."

"No, no, just... thinking."

"Sirius? You're weirding me out now. You never think."

"Not really..."

Remus sighed, giving up. "When you return to the world of the waking, you can tell me what was so damn interesting."

"Right... right. I'm going to bed." Sirius announced, getting up.

"Paddy!" James cried in alarm. "It's only eleven! New Years Eve is tomorrow! You can't just go to bed!"

"I'm really tired... sorry. See you guys tomorrow." Sirius turned and headed up the stairs to bed.

Sirius was awake most of the night, thinking about Remus. As a result, he slept late, and woke up at about three in the afternoon, his fellow Marauders nowhere to be seen. He sat himself in the common room, staring into the common room and thinking, remembering all the times he felt himself strangely drawn to the strange, quiet Marauder, drawing out that sharp, sarcastic wit and brilliant smile, just for the sheer joy of them being there. Three incidents in the past year stuck out especially; the sunrise, the time he had proposed to Remus by the lake, and the time he had stared up Remus' trouser leg. He didn't know why, but he dwelled endlessly on those, and other memories, until he felt he would tear out his hair with stress. Just as he was about to get up and pace, for lack of anything better to do, there was suddenly a hand on his shoulder, a warm voice in his ear.

"Hey Sirius, good to see you're finally up." Out of laziness or some other reason, Remus perched himself on the arm of Sirius' chair, smiling at the other boy.

"Hi Moony." Sirius sighed, tearing his eyes away from the fire to look up at his beautiful friend.

"Thinking again? You may just pass your OWLs yet."

Sirius laughed. "Yeah. I've just... figured something out, and it's kind of... well... shocking."

"Oh really? Care to tell your darling chum Moony what's going on?"

Sirius shook his head. How could he tell Remus? "You would... you wouldn't like it."

"Sirius. You're forgetting who you're talking to again. Evil murderous monster once a month, remember?"

"You're... you're not evil."

"The wolf is."

A pensive silence followed, broken by Remus speaking quietly, as though he hadn't quite returned from his own thoughts yet. "So what did you want to tell me?"

Sirius shook his head, getting up and sending Remus toppling into his chair. "I'm not ready to tell anyone."

"Okay." Remus accepted it, sitting himself back upright in the seat. "When you're ready to talk, I'll be waiting."

"Thank you." Sirius smiled gratefully. "I think I'm gonna go to the room, get ready for the party."

Remus nodded. "James is carting bloody crates of butterbeer up to the Astronomy tower. There are only thirty odd people in the castle, but he seems determined for a party. I heard him talking to Peter about fireworks earlier."

Sirius laughed. "Oh yeah. We weren't gonna tell you, mister _Prefect._"

Remus snorted. "You're never getting back the frisbee I confiscated now!"

The party was distracting... Sirius was pretty much forced to be social, and had little time to so much as see Remus, as a busty blonde Ravenclaw girl insisted on having a dance with him. And another. And shoving her tits up against him every chance she got.

Of course, Sirius was not much impressed by this, having recently discovered he was gay, and found enduring her company the whole evening a chore.

He didn't even really realise how much time _had _passed in her clutches, only that it was a lot, until James yelled loudly over the speakers.

"HEY THERE, Hogwarts cats and kittens, it's ten minutes to midnight, better find yourself someone to snog at midnight, right now!"

"Sirius..." The blonde began, pushing her chest up against him yet again.

"Ah... gotta go." Sirius departed before she could protest, winding through the dancers to the mostly unoccupied seats.

Without even consciously being aware of it, he had made his way straight over to where Remus was perched on a small loveseat, grinning welcomingly at Sirius, butterbeer in hand.

"Hey! Enjoying the party?" Remus grinned as Sirius sat down next to him. "I saw you talking to Pat, is somebody gonna get himself a new years snog?"

"Ugh. No thanks." Sirius swigged his own drink, exhaling deeply.

"Really?" Remus seemed surprised. "What's gotten into you? Usually, you'd be all over a girl like that, and you've been thinking. It's just not natural."

"Not natural at all." Sirius agreed, eyes fixing on James, as he yelled excitedly "FIVE MINUTES TO GO!"

"Moony..." Sirius hesitated, affixing his gaze to the floor now. "Have... have you ever had... feelings... that you thought were strange?"

"Um... It depends what you mean. If you're saying 'have I ever had the urge to slaughter a camel and then have sex with it's remains', then no. 'Have I ever had the urge to marry myself to a chocolate chip muffin?' Well... maybe that once... but in general, no. Help me out a little."

Sirius laughed. "No... I mean like feelings... romantic feelings... towards someone... uh... not societally acceptable?"

Remus blinked. "Are you in love with a Slytherin?"

"NO!" Sirius said loudly, in disgust. "I mean someone... someone... like... similar."

"Sirius, the idea of dating is that you're similar, you have things in common. And no, wanting lots of sex does not count."

"No, I mean... similar... like... similar... in... in the... uh... downs-"

"TWO MINUTES!" James yelled.

"In the what?" Remus asked.

"In the downstairs department." Sirius said glumly, staring at his lap.

"Oh." Remus was silent for a moment. "Oh. Well... wh... that's... I mean..."

"Yeah." Sirius sighed. "And I don't just like him. I think... I think I'm in love with him."

"Oh." Remus said again. "Does h-he know?"

"No. I haven't told anyone. I only realised last night."

"Can you tell me who he is?"

Sirius shook his head. "I can't. Y-no. I can't tell you. Ever."

"Oh. Okay. Well-" Just as Sirius raised his head, feeling daring enough to look Remus in the eyes for the first time since he had started to confess, a gong sounded, and James began the countdown.

"TEN!

NINE!

EIGHT!"

Their eyes met.

"SEVEN!

SIX!

FIVE!"

Faces drew closer

"FOUR!

THREE!

TWO!"

Remus' eyes were full of an emotion Sirius suddenly recognised, mirrored from himself.

"ONE!"

And their lips met in a loving, passionate, perfect first kiss. It lasted a long time, mouths parting, tongues dancing to the sound of cheers from the revelling crowd around them. When they finally parted, Sirius looked hesitantly into Remus' eyes, and Remus grinned.

"Took you long enough to notice." Remus whispered, and then they were kissing again, and the rest of the world simply melted away into unimportance.

A/N: I hope all my readers are as happy with this chapter as I am. Thanks again, for everything. This story has been an utter delight, from start to finish. _Thank you._

Reviewers;

Silver Huntress: Not really haha, I giggled too when I wrote it. Go you! Haha I had to Wikipedia it before posting the chapter, just to be sure. But then, I also had to double check what direction the sun rises in LOL. Yeahhh I'm a bit of a ditz haha.

Tinyyellowboxes: Thanks! Haha, I came from Quizilla too, about three years ago, and I was just as stunned when I came here (albeit part of that was because I had never actually encountered slash before haha.) but you should definitely stick around, ffdotnet has some of the best written and most beautiful fics you will ever find anywhere.

remuslives23: Thank you so much! Wow, your review had me in giddy giggles for ages. :)

yourmomismyheart: Nice name! Haha you have predicting skills.

And a million thanks to lovefan81, xshrimpyx, JulzPadfootMoony, moonfoot13, Miss Music666, shufangirl, WickedWillows, Rome J Wolf, MopCat, dristi, BlackLycanth, r, and HanieFace.


End file.
